five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Revived Horror
Five Nights at Freddy's: Revived Horror is a FNaF fangame made by FazbearFreak. It is the final game in the "Five Nights at Freddy's: The True Nightmare" series. Story FIND OUT THE TRUTH. In this thrilling conclusion to "The True Nightmare" story, you must fight your inner demons to figure out the truth of what happened all those years ago at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Wind up the music box, watch the animatronic characters, and whatever you do... Stay away from the Safe Room. Animatronics Classic Freddy/Nightmare Freddy Classic Freddy starts moving on Night 3. He appears as a fixed variant of Withered Freddy. He starts on the Show Stage camera. After leaving the Show Stage, Classic Freddy will move in this order: # Show Stage (starting location) # Dining Room # Main Hall # Restrooms # Party Room B # Air Vent After leaving the Air Vent, he will appear in the Office. The player must quickly enter the Safe Room to stop Classic Freddy from killing the player. If the player's Sanity Bar drops below 25%, Classic Freddy will become Nightmare Freddy and become more active. Nightmare Freddy will also instantly kill the player when he enters the office. Classic Bonnie/Nightmare Bonnie Classic Bonnie starts moving on Night 1. He appears as a fixed variant of Withered Bonnie. He starts on the Show Stage camera. After leaving the Show Stage, Classic Bonnie will move in this order: # Show Stage (starting location) # Dining Room # Party Room A # Party Room B # Office Hall After leaving the Office Hall, Classic Bonnie will appear in the Office Door's blindspot. The player must close the door to keep Classic Bonnie from entering the Office. If he does, the player must hide in the Safe Room until he leaves. If the player's Sanity Bar drops below 75%, Classic Bonnie will become Nightmare Bonnie and become more active. Classic Chica/Nightmare Chica Classic Chica starts moving on Night 1. She appears as a fixed version of Withered Chica. She starts on the Show Stage camera. After leaving the Show Stage, Classic Chica will move in this order: # Show Stage (starting location) # Dining Room # Restrooms # Party Room A # Main Hall After leaving the Main Hall, she will appear in the Center Hall. The player must shine the flashlight on her to make her return to the Show Stage. Otherwise, she will attack. If the Sanity Bar drops below 50%, Classic Chica will become Nightmare Chica and become more active. Classic Foxy Classic Foxy starts moving on Night 2. He appears as a fixed version of Withered Foxy. He starts on the Pirate Cove camera. After leaving Pirate Cove, Classic Foxy will move in this order: # Pirate Cove (starting location) # Dining Room # Party Room B # Backstage # Main Hall After leaving the Main Hall, Classic Foxy will appear in the Center Hall. The player must shine the flashlight on Classic Foxy to make him return to Pirate Cove. Otherwise, he will rush down the Office Hall camera. The player must shut the door on him to keep him from attacking. Unlike most of the other animatronics, Classic Foxy will not become Nightmare Foxy, regardless of the Sanity Bar. However, if the Sanity Bar is below 40% when he attacks, his jumpscare will have him become Nightmare Foxy. Classic Fredbear/Nightmare Fredbear Classic Fredbear starts moving on Night 4, and he starts on the Backstage camera. However, after leaving the Backstage, he will turn into Nightmare Fredbear and enter the Office. The player has to enter the Safe Room until he leaves. Nightmare Springtrap Nightmare Springtrap can become active on any night, but he will only attack if the player is in the Safe Room for too long. Nights Nights 1-6 Beating Night 5 will earn the player a star on the title screen. Beating Night 6 will earn a second star on the title screen. Custom Night This night allows the player to control the AI of all the animatronics, along with playing presets. Beating 5/20 will earn the player a third star on the title screen. Beating Dev's Favorites will earn the player a Freddy plush on the desk. Mechanics Office The Office is split into four parts: # Office Door: Similar to the FNaF 1 doors. Has limited power. Classic Bonnie and Foxy appear here. # Center Hall: Similar to the FNaF 2 hallway. Classic Chica and Foxy appear here. # Vent: Similar to the FNaF 2 vent. Classic Freddy appears here. # Safe Room: Works as a secondary defense option. Nightmare Springtrap appears here. Sanity Bar The Sanity Bar is controlled via a music box. While the music box is on, the player can't do anything else, but their Sanity Bar fills up. If the Sanity Bar hits 0%, the player dies. Cameras The cameras can be used to watch animatronics, and have unlimited power. Trivia * This is the third installment in "The True Nightmare" story line. * This is the only game in "The True Nightmare" story to not have Plushtrap. * This game does not have phone calls. Category:Games